


don't tell me how it ends

by writingherhope



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Other, Post-Atlantis, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: The grass had needed mowing for about two weeks, but the lawn mower had been out of commission and the work schedule had been just crazy enough; being off world with SG-3 on a diplomatic mission was just the latest snag.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	don't tell me how it ends

**Author's Note:**

> *A little ficlet that came to me while mowing the yard this morning-it would not leave me alone so, this is what came out. Enjoy.  
> *Written in one-shot, let me know if you see too many errors. (I'm sure they are there).  
> *Title has pretty much nothing to do with this and more to due with this maybe ending up being series of ficlets and drabbles.

As he pulled the car into the drive Daniel chuckled at the view, “Looks like someone is frustrated.” Opening the door, “You? Mowing?” He spoke from the driver’s side door.

Raising his head with a welcoming, if irritated at the machine before him, nod; starting in with a mocking, yet loving tone, “Well General O’Neill sure isn’t going to do it and the mower finally started with the latest work. So, yeah. Mowing.” He smirked while sitting down, after filling the tank with gas. 

Teal’c gave Jack a look that was his version of a smirk as he opened the back door of the car and raised an eyebrow at the blonde getting out of the vehicle.

“That’s Carter-O’Neill, to you, Sir.” She smirked at her husband, “And who did you let work on my lawn mower!?” 

The grass had needed mowing for about two weeks, but the lawn mower had been out of commission and the work schedule had been just crazy enough that she hadn’t been able to work on it; being off world with SG-3 on a diplomatic mission was just the latest snag that kept her from her yard and from him. She sometimes regretted ever taking his advice and taking the SGC base commander post.

Jack’s eyes lifted at her voice, “What are you…? I thought you weren’t due back until tomorrow.” Stepping from the mower, he met her halfway with his grin spreading in surprise and wonder at the woman who agreed to marry an old retired General. “Also,” one hand wrapping around her waist pulling her into him, the other pointed at his chest, “Retired, keep the sirs for when the boys aren’t around.” He winked at her and smirked as Daniel rolled his eyes and he and Teal’c walked to the porch. 

“Teal’c insisted on donuts and a team night.” Sam kissed Jack soundly, nipping his bottom lip and soothing it with her tongue, before pulling back, “We will have to save the mowing,” her hand slid from his neck to his backside, swatting it, “And the full welcome home, until tonight.” Pulling away from him, she walked toward the house looking over her shoulder at him with a Cheshire cat grin and waggled her eyebrows.

Jack shook his head and watched as his beautiful wife walked in the house. It had been years since they exchanged vows and she still managed to amaze him. She told him she would spend the rest of their lives convincing him he was worth all the love he swore he wasn’t; as she waved at him to hurry along he could say that while she might never convince him, he has and would love every minute of the time she spent trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. :)


End file.
